


Just a Little Longer

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: For you, I'll win, just wait for me, Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just a Little Longer

Tooru was excited, after years of playing professionally, he had taken his team to the finals and had been a setter worthy of a championship title in the professional league.Taking his phone out, he sent a quick message of thanks to Shouyou as he wished him luck on his journey back. He turned over his key to his landlord earning himself a pat on the back and wishes of a good trip and a good life.

It has been five years since he was in Japan, he really want to reconnect with his former teammates, did they even still remember him? He skipped to the elevator while pulling his luggage then went inside the cab he had rented to take him to the airport. His flight was tonight so maybe he can make a few arrangements with his former teammates as he waited.

Tooru was excited to be with them, sure, but mostly, he was excited to see Hajime again. His love Hajime, they had gotten together before he left and had never been separated since. Yes, it hurt him leaving the other behind, but Hajime assured him that he will always be waiting for him. It was what fueled him everyday, from waking up to training to falling back asleep, he knew he was a day closer to seeing his beloved Hajime again.

To Tooru, Hajime had always been the first. He was his first friend, first spiker, first love, first lover, first kiss, first time and Tooru planned that he _will_ be the last. The cab dropped him off at the airport and he was left to wait a little over an hour before the check-in. With the time he had left, he took his phone out and started to chat away.

_Hey, Makki. I'm coming back to Japan, do you wanna meet? <<<_

_> >> OH MY GOD!!!!_

_> >> OIKAWA?!_

_> >> IS THAT REALLY YOU?!_

_> >> I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!_

_Yeah, it's me, I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk these past few years. <<<_

_> >> Hey, we understand man._

_> >> It's all good._

_> >> Just tell me when though, I'm gonna tell Matsun to come with us._

_Okay, I'll just go on ahead, check-in's calling for me. <<<_

_I'll be there by tomorrow night. <<<_

_So, should we go in the morning then? Have lunch together? <<<_

_You guys are in Tokyo right? <<<_

_> >> For sure. And yeah, we are._

_> >> I'll tell Matsun now!!!!!_

_> >> I can't wait to see you Oikawa, it's been so long._

_I missed you guys too. <<<_

_So much. <<<_

Tooru went on to the check-in and an hour later he was seated in his seat, a window seat near the back of the plane. He took his phone out and began playing a game. After another hour of playing and waiting, the safety orientation began, they were then advised to turn off their phones or to put them in airplane mode, so he did as such.

With a smile on his face, he thinks about how he will be reunited with Hajime again, after being apart for five or so years, he'd finally be able to see him again. He had not been able to go home in so long, considering that plane tickets were expensive and that he could only go where his team was made to go. Tooru can practically feel the excitement in his veins as he thought back to when he first realized he fell for Hajime.

================

**January 2011 (16 years old)  
**

It was a beautiful spring day, if only Tooru wasn't watching Shiratorizawa playing at Nationals through his phone. If only they had gotten a few more plays in, it could have been them and not that Ushiwaka playing there. Call him bitter, fine, but his inferiority never ceased to remind him of how he wasn't good enough to beat his greatest rival. He thought that when he entered high school, he would be able to beat him, that he would finally have the chance to stand on national stage next to Hajime. But consistent with what has happened for four years now, he remains on the losing side.

"Oi, Shittykawa, quit watching that, they're losing anyway." Hajime said as he gave him a cup of hot chocolate that he asked the other to buy.

"Serves him right, that should have been us, Iwa-chan." he pouted.

"Next year, for sure. We'll show that Ushiwaka who's boss." Hajime said instead.

"How are you so sure that we will?" Tooru asked.

"Oi, where's that confidence that you always have?"

"It's just... we've been saying that for four years now. What's going to make next year any different?" Hajime looked at him as he leaned back on the tree.

"We will. We'll make next year different from all others, you've already improved your serves so much, we'll get them next year." He assured mirroring the other's position.

"You'll be a great ace Iwa-chan." Tooru said as he leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"You're already the best setter, but I'm sure you'll do more to surprise me and the world."

He can't let Hajime down, he knew that. But even after years of persistently vowing to do such, he never managed to fulfill his promise. He failed his best friend again and again, yet Hajime was never disappointed. He had always been proud of him. Despite experiencing the same hurt because of each loss, he never made Tooru feel as if it were his fault. However, his reassurance did not alleviate the growing anxiety, if anything, they heightened it. His Iwa-chan deserves _so much_ more than what he can give him.

At that moment he swore, again, he would give anything, _anything_ at all, to give Hajime what he deserves. His tears, blood, pain, sweat, he'll sacrifice it all. He will sacrifice everything for his love.

At that, Tooru froze. _Love_? Where did that come from?

He then stared at Hajime sipping his cup of coffee. Feeling his stare, the other looked at him questioningly. He shook his head. Because this was one thing that Iwa-chan didn't need to know, this was one thing that Iwa-chan didn't need _at all_. In hindsight, Tooru guessed he was more surprised at how long it took him to realize. Iwa-chan had always been his first after all.

================

Takahiro and Issei were the same as ever, they still goofed off, they still teased Tooru to no end, they still finish each other's sentences and they still quote memes as if they were still in high school. Tooru was thankful for this familiarity, he was happy that despite being away for so long, he would still be able to feel the way he did before the sudden change in his life.

As Tooru looked on, sometimes making a few comments and replies here and there, he felt relief. Relief that they'd managed to reconnect, relief that they didn't treat him as a stranger, relief that he was still able to call them his friends.

They went their separate ways when Takahiro was called for work. With the promise that they would do it again, Tooru boarded the train heading to Miyagi. This was it, he was _so_ close to seeing his Iwa-chan again, in just a short while, he will be in Sendai. Tooru couldn't wait, Iwa-chan had stayed and waited for him after all.

================

**December 2013**

Tooru took another ball from the cart and dribbled it a few times, catching it in his hands, he exhaled deeply and tossed the ball. He hits the ball and watches as it arcs to the left corner of the opposite side. He clicks his tongue. _That should be closer to the line_. He thought. As he goes to take another, he hears the gym door open. _I can feel a lecture coming_.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hajime asked sternly from his place near the doorway.

"Auntie thought you were with me. When I came over to ask you if you'd come with me to the convenience store she said I'd already supposedly asked you to come over."

Tooru stayed quiet and tossed the ball again. As he hit it, Hajime went closer to him until he was just a few steps behind him next to the ball cart. By the time Tooru had landed back on the ground, his knee buckled and but he caught himself. Hoping that he wasn't too obvious, he went to the ball cart and tried to grab another ball. However, a hand on his wrist stopped him from doing so. He didn't dare look up from the ball cart knowing how intense the look on friend's face was.

"Go change, I'm taking you home." Wordlessly, Tooru conceded. He went to shower and by the time he was finished changing, Hajime walked into the changing room. He was seated on the bench and was about to pull his knee brace up his leg when the other took it from him.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Asked Hajime as Tooru remained silent while avoiding his gaze.

"Where are your clever comebacks now Shittykawa?"

"..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, days-off are for resting."

"..."

"Have you even eaten anything today?"

"..."

"What time did you even start anyway? The sun's nearly setting."

"..."

"Don't think I didn't see you near stumble earlier. I'll ice your leg when we get home, just to make sure it's done properly."

"..."

"Come on, before Auntie worries even more."

"Why?" Tooru whispered.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, who's gonna take care of you if _I_ don't Shittykawa?"

"Why aren't you mad? Why won't you yell at me? Why are you _still here_?" Tooru asked, his voice cracking.

"Why would I be mad? Why would I yell at you? Why wouldn't I be here?" Hajime asked instead.

"You deserve so much better than this Hajime."

"Idiot. You don't get to decide that." Hajime said as he sat next to him on the bench.

Tooru was still avoiding his gaze but Hajime could see that he was overwhelmed. His hunched shoulders, the soft near unnoticeable catch of his breath, the way he was biting his lip, the way he was clenching the edges of the bench.

Hajime knew that the setter was insecure, the way he cried the day they lost was of a captain not leading his team to victory, and it hurt him, he knew. However, the way he's stopping himself from crying now, the day after Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa, the day that Tobio, his biggest insecurity, won against Wakatoshi, his biggest rival, was of a boy suffering blow after blow to his already shattered sense of self-worth.

He never did get why he felt so small, his rival looked up to him, his greatest enemy, marveled at his skill to the point that he wanted to play with him. Hajime knew that his partner was a formidable player, but with the way he saw himself, he knew that he couldn't tell Tooru something that went against what he made himself believe. So he sat behind every time, he lets his best friend wallow in his self-pity then offers his aid whenever he hurts himself because of it.

Now, however, Hajime was confused. Never did Tooru ask about his loyalty, never did he question why, after all they've been through, did he decide to stay. Hajime cupped the others face with his hand and turned it toward him. Tooru's eyes were still focused somewhere refusing to look at the other, but he didn't mind.

Hajime leaned in until his forehead was against the other's. It was then that Tooru decided to look at him. His eyes were filled with pain, shock and curiosity, there were traces of unshed tears in the corners of his eyes that Hajime desperately wanted to take away.

Hajime used his thumb to caress the other's cheek as a way to comfort him. He held Tooru's head with as much care as he can and leaned in. Their lips touched ever so slightly and Tooru gasped, before leaning forward himself as he moved his trembling hand to touch Hajime's arm. The unshed tears have fallen and were now uncontrollable rivers flowing down Tooru's face. He pulled away as he gasped and sobbed.

"Only I get to decide what's good enough for me, and _you_ are more than enough. Screw losing to Ushiwaka, screw going to Nationals, I need you in your best shape. You promised that you're going to keep beating everyone for me? Then do something about it, a busted knee won't help you win gold, another injury is not the way to secure a position in the professional league."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tooru said breathlessly.

"You idiot, you don't have to apologize for anything. Not for crying, not for losing and most importantly, not for needing me. I'll gladly take it all, I'm your best friend after all." Tooru looked at him then he opened his mouth to say something.

"Say 'I'm sorry' again and I _will_ hit you. I love you Tooru, nothing will change that, not a gold medal, not beating Tobio, not beating Ushiwaka, not winning the Olympics and specially not failing to accomplish any of that. You'll always be enough for me, in my eyes, you're not just a great player, you're my best friend, you're someone who stops at nothing to give himself and his best friend the best. I said it once, and I'll say it again. You're the greatest partner that I could ever ask for, and _nothing_ will change that."

Tooru wound his arms around the other as Hajime stroked his back to comfort him. They'll be fine, they lost another game, sure, but what's another game compared to losing each other?

================

Tooru walked to the house that his family deserted as they left for Tokyo. He set his luggage down and took a few more of his belongings as he got ready to go to Hajime. He was scared, a little, but that wouldn't compare to his desire to be with his Hajime again.

He went out of the house and locked it behind him. He began the stroll to where Hajime was and smiled wistfully, there was some part of him that wished that he hadn't gone to Argentina at all, but closing his hand around the gold medal in his pocket, he knew he made the right decision.

He navigated through the many turns of the place then, finally, making one final turn, he had arrived. In front of him was Iwaizumi Hajime, died July 20, 2014. Tooru fell to his knees as his entire being started shaking.

"Hey, Iwa-chan. You said you'd hit me it I say 'I'm sorry' to you, but, I'm sorry." His breath caught and he started to sob. He grasped the stone wishing so bad that it was the body of his love instead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to spend your last few months with you. I'm sorry I had to leave for Argentina. I'm sorry that I didn't know that you were suffering until a few months before I left. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I love you to your face one last time. I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you left. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

He blabbered on and on unintelligibly uttering about how he was sorry and how much he loved him. By the time he significantly calmed down, the sun was already setting. Tooru took the medal from his pocket and set it on the stone directly in front of Hajime's name.

"I told you I'd win gold for you Hajime, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm sorry I took so long to return." He said taking out a small container.

"I'm home, Hajime. See you." He said as he took a swig of the liquid inside the container. He thought back to when Hajime sang him a Happy Birthday, the _last_ Happy birthday he'll sing for him. How at the end of it he seemed a bit too breathless as if it pained him to breathe. How he whispered an _I love you, Tooru, always_ , meant for his ears only, as if the world was too intrusive.

With his last bit of strength, Tooru raised one of his hands and pulled it into a fist. He bumped his fist to the stone with Hajime's name and said his last words. " _You_ are the best partner that I could ever ask for. I love you, Hajime."

His hand fell as he began to lose consciousness, he thought of how Makki and Matsun would feel if they found out that he ditched them for Iwa-chan. He guessed they wouldn't mind too much, they had always been the ones that insistently pushed them together after all. They know how much the two meant to each other. Because to Hajime, Tooru was his best friend, his partner, his only match. To Tooru, however, Hajime will always be his first, but also, he is his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm hurt. Yes, I made myself cry. And apparently, IwaOi stans love killing off one of them so, why not both? lol
> 
> Also, I don't know what's written on Japanese tombstones apart from the name of the family and the names of who are buried there but let's just pretend that I do.
> 
> Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
